1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transistor is widely used as a switching device or a driving device in electronic devices. In particular, a thin film transistor (TFT) may be formed on a glass substrate or a plastic substrate and is generally used in flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display devices, organic light emitting display devices or the like.
Most commercialized flat panel display devices and other various electronic devices use TFTs having a channel layer formed of amorphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon. However, in silicon-based TFTs the carrier mobility of a channel layer may be low, a manufacturing process may be complicated, and a high temperature process may be required.
Thin film transistors generally have a structure in which a source and a drain partially overlap a gate. Parasitic capacitance may occur due to the overlapping portions between the gate and the source/drain and an operating speed may be reduced. If the gate and the source/drain do not overlap, a parasitic resistive region may occur and characteristics of a transistor may be deteriorated.